Power rangers 2017: project buster
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set 17 years into the future of project Zeo and in SDR's quasar rangers universe with the world at peace the computer virus Venjixx has set his sights on earth but we have hope the go busters
1. Time for buster

Seventeen years ago it all started with Zordon he recruited five teenagers to become he's new team of power rangers after he's old team was killed by Rita Replusa 65 million years ago, However the us millitary had found and extracted the Zeo crystal and in a joint project with Genm corp they created their own ranger team using the Zeo crystal as its power source however Genm corp had launched its own secret project called project rider . The rangers had protected to protect earth from evil. Till the armada arrived . The rangers fought hard and after teaming with each other and the power riders they managed to defeat armada however most of them were killed the remaining rangers left the project was shut down and till now the power rangers and power riders were nothing more then legends but old legends die hard.

-Angel Grove-

Kids get down here your going to be late for school, she called . The woman called as she waited in the kitchen for her kids to come down stairs. Her name was Ashley hammond she was the former dark yellow ranger and astro ranger her and andros who was the former crimson dark and astro red ranger , they both had left fallen in love and had two children and lived in peace until that dark day. A day that she knew may very well come to this planet. She knew her children would play a major role when that day came, and for that she feared for her children's lives. She thought about this as one of her children made their way to the kitchen. "Casey ?" she asked her youngest daughter, "where's Axel " she continued

"He's still in the bathroom mom," she answered. Casey was the youngest of the children a year younger than Axel and the only human she often felt like in outsider being the only human in the family. Ashley knew her daughter was special in her own way the young girl was far more intelligent than most sixteen year olds and was skipped a grade and could match her older brother on a motorcycle.

"That boy he's so lazy sometimes," she thought as she thought of her oldest son. "I know how to get him down here," she said. as she closed her eyes and focused

Upstairs:

Axel was putting on his black military shirt then he hared it in his head the all to familiar voice " Axel Hammond! come down here right now!" his mother was communicating with him telepathically like he and his parents did often "On my way mom," he communicated back to her as he grabbed his and Casey's helmets and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Axel was tall and strong and the oldest child his appearance ressembled Andros, and his body with his six foot three frame made him appear brutish. But his family and those that knew him closely. that he was far from a brute. He was however a daredevil, and was protective of those he loved as well as the weak.

"Hey runt you forgot this ," he said to Casey handing her, her helmet as he sat down at the table." Ok kids listen I want you home by five today," Ashley said. " Sure mum " Casey said " Kiss ass " Axel muttered " I AM NOT!" Casey sanpped.

" That's enough from all of you now all of you go you're going to be late for school," Ashley said as they got up and headed to the front yard. Axel and Casey got on to their motorcycles. Axel's was a black and chrome Harley Davidson V-twin, while Casey's was a yellow Suzuki Hyabusa. They all pulled off just be fore the hared Their mother scream "No racing guys,". but she was to late to stop them. The teens raced to school as it was their routine Since they got their respective licenses. The race ended with Axel winning by a split second, " You know I could've made that jump if that damn sun wasn't in my eye". Casey said " Just be glad you didn't drop your bike this time runt," Axel said as they walked into the school. They carried on their normal daylily school routine and returned home for their training not knowing what was waiting for them.

\- Sub Dimension-

Enter stood holding his laptop as Ram a latino female with brown/black hair ( think latino morgana from spd) " I will rule their world " a voice said causing both to turn and look " Yes magistrate " Ram said " Thats my cue to leave " Enter said smirking and teleporting away " Well i better do my part as well ' Ram said also teleporting away.

-The Ranger's House-

While her children were training Ashley began to feel a pain and sickness in her body. A sickness that seemed to eat away at her very core as she fell to the floor. " Mom ! " Axe, screamed , "are you ok you," he continued.

"No my son I am not for years I've trained you for the day the destroyer of our planet would come and that day has come," Ashley said.

" What are you talking about mom," Casey asked.

Suddenly two black suv's pulled up causing all three to look as two men dressed in black suits stepped out " Ashley Hammond ?" One of them asked , Ashley nodded " Im agent K i need you and your family to come with me " Agent K said " Ok " Ashley said " Come on kids " she continued as Agent K lead them to the suv.

\- The Zeo base-

The suv's pulled into the Zeo base the former military base of the Zeo rangers and Genm corp joint projects for a building that was abandoned for 17 years was surprisingly in a good state. Another black suv pulled in as well Ashley,Andros,Axel and Casey got out of one SUV while Leo Corbett and Karone andros sister got out of the other with their daughter Kree who was a little taller then Casey with long brown hair with pink and blue streaks in her hair she was more like Karone in looks but like Leo in personality.

" Welcome to project buster " a man said walking upto them using a cane " I am Captain Mitchell and me and my team were the ones behind the Zeo rangers However only two of my original team but i have a new team member " Captain Mitchell said " What does that have to do with my children ?" Ashley asked " Ife recruited them to be power rangers i have the morphers here " Captain Mitchel replied .

"Wait Morphers? to be power rangers like our parents?," Kree asked. " Yes power rangers see we need rangers as Venjixx a sentient computer virus and his minions are attempting to invade our world by stealing the enertron energy supply of Angel Grove " A cat lady said walking up

"So what's your part in all this," Axel asked.

"I'm glad you asked. See I help design and build the morphers also ...," she was interrupted by an explosion that shook the house.

"What was that !" Casey asked as the large screen in the room feel with images of the Grindbots and the two generals outside of there house.

"They're here, " Ashley said looking horror at the screen.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," Axel yelled grabbing his morpher amd running out of the base leading the others from the base .

"Wait guy morphers ...aren't fully bonded yet," Kat tried to warn the, as they appeared on the screen, fighting the Plasmus drones.

"Dr Kat how long can they last with out morphing," Ashely asked.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes before the morphers fully bond with their DNA, but I don't know if they can last that long, Kat said, " hopefully they can buy them some time," she contiued.

The three teens battled the drones as the generals watched. "Pitiful children they hardly stand chance," said Enter

"Yes once we kill theses worms this planet will be ours," Ram replied.

"Man these guys our tuff," said Kree

"Yeah but, huh, we got keep them away from the tank " said Axel breathlessly, " right Casey ," he continued.

"Err...yeah these things are ahh !," her words cut off by her being knocked to the ground by a strike to his ribs. " Ok damn it now I'm pissed you want me you got me ahh! ...," Axel launched himself into the group of grindbots destroying them instantly behind them as they blew up. " Ok whose next," he said.

Casey began to run up a tree flipping landing on top of the six grindbots running along their heads kicking them flipping of off them and kicking them in to the tree causing them to shatter.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Kree said,

"Yeah me too," Axel replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then big bro," Casey said.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!," all three shouted, a flash of colored lights bathed them but nothing happened. Then they where rushed by grindbots and the generals.

"What's wrong we can't morph and...ah we're getting beat!," Axe, screamed into his morpher.

"The morphers aren't fully bonded to you guys yet ," Kat said franticly.

"Great time to tell us ," Casey said trying to fend off two drones.

"Look I tried to warn you before you left the base but... anyway you just have to hold them off for about five more minutes," Kat said slightly angered at the rangers.

"Damn we don't that kind of time," Kree said.

"Well I don't know guys ,Ashley do you have any ideas...Ashley ?" Kat said looking away from the screen to find Ashley gone.

"Pitiful scum ," Enter said as he and Ram walked towards the three downed teens.

"I'm going to enjoy killing them," Ram said. Then as they came within inches of them they were met with a split kick sending them to the ground.

"Mom!," Axel said in surprise as his mother came to her feet.

"You witch you'll pay for this, with you and your children's lives" Ram said.

"No! I have watched destroy long enough LETS ROCK IT !," Ashley screamed. The teens watched as a flash of yellow light and Ashley stood there in her astro yellow ranger form.

"Alright mom ," Casey said as their mother went on the attack cutting through the grindbots first two by two then three by three, then focused on two generals and fought then at the same time. Sometime during the fight her ranger form began to fade in and out, while she fought the two generals and her children fought the grindbots.

" You pitiful women you think you can defeat us you and your children will die like all others of your kind," tossing her aside causing her ranger form to completely fade. As the generals charged her Axel dropkicked them to stun both of them only momentarily "Mom you ok," he asked.

"Look out!," she screamed seeing Ram charging at him. Just as she was about to strike she was thrown back as Casey clotheslined her.

"I know I'm awesome right, " Casey said with a cocky smile as her other brother and cousin rushed to her side. Just then another wave of grindbots appeared.

"Great more of these guys," said Kree.

"Um ...,"Axel asked

"Way ahead of you morphers are fully bonded," Kat replied.

"Alright lets try this again guys," Axel said.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!," they all yelled.

Pliers of red, blue and yellow light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms with silver and black accents.( google go busters )

" Alright guys, Casey , Kree you take out the grindbots i'll take out the generals," Axe, said, "and mom get to the base," he continued.

"Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Kree said. "Transport" she summon her sword and began to slash the grindbots . "Ok that was good Kree but now its my turn," Casey said as she called for her camera blaster and blasted the remaining grinbots.

As the others fought the grindbots Axel fought Enter and Ram fighting them to a draw until they drew their weapons. "Prepare to taste my blade" Enter said as he drew his sword and Ram drew her two daggers and charged them not counting Axel back flipping out of the way.

"Enough of this " Axel said combining his sword and camera blaster . Axel turned the barrel of the blaster [ IT'S TIME FOR BUSTERS] Enter and Ram charged Axel as he fired the charged blast knocking them both back .The Others came to their sides and stood over a defeated Enter and Ram. "You've won this time but this isn't over," Enter said as he and Ram retreated.

-A few minutes later in the lab/base-

Ashely stood and looked at her children with sad happiness, " I am proud of all of you , but this is not over Venjixx's forces will not stop till he has the energy and has killed us all., we must be ever ready to fight and risk you lives," she told her children. "Don't worry mom we'll defeat Venjixx even if it means death," Axel extending his hand. "All I have to say is if they want this world they'll have to come through me ," Casey said placing her hand on top of his. " You know I really hate bullies be them human or alien," Kree said putting her hand on her cousin's. "You are just lucky blue is my favourite colour," Leo said placing his hand on top of his daughters. "You'll be fine rangers ," Karone said placing her hand on top of his. "Hey guys every team need a genius," Kat said placing her hand on top . Ashley , Andros and Captain Mitchell walked over and placed their hands on top of the others and said " We are more than a team more than heroes we're a family and when seven become one no evil no injustice can stop us".

" ITS TIME FOR BUSTERS".


	2. Theres no i in buster

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! The Burnerroid suddenly crashed through a window in the Angel Grove mall , Axel walked out shortly after, he activated his morpher [ Its Morphin Time ] his buster suit which is black pants red boots a red amd silver leather jacket looked with a back harness his helmet was cheetah designed and visor less " Lets Morphin!" He said as the yellow glassed on his morpher popped up and shot onto the helmet turning into a red visor. Axel posed in a fighting position " Red buster ready" the Burneroid looked at Red buster " Go" Axel shouted and charged the monster he hit the silver button on left chest [ Transport ] the camera blaster and binocular sword appeared. Axel slid under the Roid slashing one of its legs .

" You bastard" the Roid replied to the slash " This is the end for you " Axel said as he combined his weapons and turned the barrel [ Its Time For Buster] the blaster began to charge " That wont stop me !" The roid said and charged Red buster " We'll see " Axel said as he opened fire. The charged shot struck the Roid knocking it back and causing it to explode " Fuck you go busters " . Red buster did a pose " Im awesome i know ".

\- The Rangers House-

was a typical morning at one of the ranger's home Ashley had cooked breakfast for her two children like always which was one of the only things that hadn't changed over the last three weeks. It had been just over an hour since the battle with forces of Venjixx .

"Casey I'm scared," Kree said breaking the silence first as she shed a small tear.

" Whats wrong cous?" Casey asked " This whole thing the Go busters being power rangers all of it i dont think i can live upto the legacy that our parents set up " Kree said looking down.

" Hey it's ok Kree your a fine ranger your parents are proud of you. You know that" Casey said hugging Kree " Hey your breakfast is getting cold" Ashley said calling the two girls to the breakfast table " Wheres your brother?".

" Dont know Mom when i woke Kree was here " Casey said sitting at the table wearing her usual yellow t shirt and blue jeans and yellow converse " Sorry aunty i dont know " Kree said sitting next to Casey she was wearing black tights with a blue shirt and blue vans. " Strange " Ashley said setting a place for her son who as if right on cue came strutting in " Where have you been. !" Ashley said " I was taking down a Roid all by myself...i know im awesome " Axel said smugly.

\- Sub dimension-

Venjixx watched the viewing portal he had summoned which was split into halves. On one half he watched his enemies. On the other he watched Enter his general preparing the weapon he was sure that would bring his enemy's death. "Soon my "weapon". Soon you will be ready," he said to him self as the door to his room opened. "You summoned me lord Venjixx," Ram said in a meek voice as she knelt at her master's feet,".

"Yes some time ago why did you keep me waiting," the Dark master asked. "I am sorry I was training my lord," She lied as she was actually trying to heal her wounds suffered in her last encounter with the rangers. More accurately the broken leg she suffered at the hands of the yellow ranger. "Good because you have a mission. The Red ranger has grown quite cocky lets knock him down a few pegs" Venjixx said. "I understand my lord you want me to send lieutenant to destroy him and-," she said her words cut of by Venjixx. "No I want you to go and destroy him at all cost," Venjixx said. "My lord The other rangers," She pleaded fearfully at the prospect of the other rangers interfering . "You will go simply because I want you to is that clear," Venjixx said his fist glowing red. " Do not worry about the other rangers Red ranger will take care of that for us!" Ram saw his glowing fist and realized she had no choice and said; "yes my lord," and left the room and prepared for he mission.

\- Angel grove -

" Im awesome i can handle any threat " Axel said gloating " We need teamwork the rangers were always about team work " Kree said " Thats only for weak rangers " Axel replied " Weak Rangers!?" Casey glared " Yea you two only work as a team cause your weaker then me " Axel said smiling smugly " The guess what Assclown your on your own " Kree said storming off " Good one Axel" Casey said " Well its true your both weak and if she cant handle it then leave it to me " Axel said " You know what shes right your on your own " Casey said leaving " Oh come on if you cant handle the heat stay out of the kitchen " Axel called after them.

" Who does he think he is!" Kree said kicking a can nearby as she headed down the street. Sje was followed by Casey " The Red Ranger thats who " She replied Kree turned to her " Just cause he can handle Roids by himself doesn't mean were weak " Kree said " The rangers were a team thats how its always been " she continued " Thats true however were the first three ranger team according to Dr.K. " Casey said .

\- Sub Dimension-

Venjixx was watching Kree and Casey talking about Axel his smugness would lead to the worlds annihilation.

"Just like i predicted ," Venjixx said pushing a button to shift his attention Axel who was in the park alone. " Ram go now !" Venjixx ordered " Right away " Ram said as she teleported .

\- Angel Grove park -

Axel was walking through the park alone. " Why hello red all alone i see " a familiar voice said , Axel turned to see Ram " Oh its you round two huh " Axel said activating his morpher [ Its Morphin Time!] Axel's red suit appeared " Lets morphin " Axel said as his visor flew onto his helmet " Get him !" Ram called summoning a horde of grindbots. The grindbots surrounded Red buster " Oh goody a warm up" Axel said as he began to fight the grindbots .

\- the ranger base -

Kree and Casey walked into the control room " Yellow and Blue busters deploy " Captain Mitchel said " Whats happening ?" Kree asked " Red buster is fighting a horde of grindbots and Ram alone " Dr.K. Responded " Yes so deploy " Captain Mitchel said " No " Kree said " What!" Captain Mitchel said " Axel claims he can handle it by himself so let him " Casey said , Kree nodded .

" The whole im the red ranger im awesome and can do it myself thing?" Captain Mitchell asked already knowing the answer " Yep " Kree and Casey answered in unison " Ok but the minute hes overwhelmed you two deploy got it" Captain Mitchell said. Both ranger girls nodded.

-Angel grove park-

Axel was holding hid own against the grindbots but it they were starting Overwhelm him " Gah theres two many of them " Axel said " Wheres yellow and blue ?" He asked over the communicator " They said your on your own " Dr.K. Replied over the communicator " Are they still mad over that?" Axel asked Copping a punch to the stomach. The Grindbots then slashed Axel sparks flew from him as he was knocked backwards into a tree and finally landing on the ground .

" This is your end Red ranger " Ram said summoning her daggers approaching the red buster. Red buster hadn't moved since he landed on the ground " Fuck you" . Ram held her daggers up and brought them down...Clang! " What?" Ram said as she realised Casey and Kree fully morphed had blocked her daggers with their swords " Why ami not surpirsed " Kree said " Fuck you rangers " Ram said and was met with a double kick knocking her back.

Kree and Casey helped Axel up " Im sorry were a team we should handle this as a team " he said. Kree and Casey nodded " Red buster" Axel said " Blue buster" Kree said " Yellow buster " Casey said " Busters ready go!" They all said and charged the grindbots. [Transport] red buster summoned his sword and the go busters began to slash their way through the grindbots. Soon only Ram remained " Grrr " she said and charged the busters. Kree slid under her legs slashing her as Casey clotheslined her at the same time .

" Lets end this " Axel said combining his weapons " Oh yeah " Kree said as she and Casey combined their weapons. All three busters turned the barrels [ Its Time For Buster] all three rangers charged their blasters " I wont lose to you i refuse to lose to you!" Ram said charged her daggers " Oh yeah" Casey said . Ram jumped into the air and brought her daggers down in a slashing motion. All three busters fired their blasts hitting Ram in Mid air causing her to explode " We canned the bitch " Kree said casuing the other busters to laugh.

-Sub Dimension-

" GRRRRRRRR WHY DO THEY ALWAYS FAIL ME !" Venjixx screamed in rage " Sir " Enter said. Venjixx turned to Enter " The weapons are ready and you have another general sir " Enter said " Excellent and summon Escape immediately" Venjixx ordered " Yes sir " Enter replied.


	3. TheBee stings

\- The rangers base -

It was oddly quiet the last couple of weeks or so Venjixx attacks had seemed to drop and the city was quiet for a change. This worried Captain Mitchell and his team, the good captain was sitting in the control room "What are they planning" Captain Mitchell said to himself he was staring at the viewing screen. " At least we have time to finish off the buster machines " Dr.K. Said walking in " Yes " Kendall said .

In the lab three robots were on tables one was a cheetah motorcycle designed another was a gorilla and the third was a rabbit there was a fourth table however it was empty .

\- Sub dimension-

" Enter whats taking so long " Venjixx demanded " Just putting the finishing touches on " Enter said as he placed the virus cable onto what looked like a robotic bee " Zect were kind enough to give us it " Enter mocked as the bee suddenly morphed into a bee themed ranger " Impressive you know what to do " Venjixx said walking off. Enter smiled " Come we have a mission " he said , the bee nodded and followed him.

-Angel Grove -

It had been a week since the rangers had been seen and if they were anything it was they were unprepared , Fang King walked towards the doors of Park's Masterdon Dojo

" So this is Angel Grove " Fang said as he reached the door , Suddenly the dojo exploded knocking Fang backwards

" What the ?" Fang said slowly getting up , a group of grindbots were going through the wreckage

" Oi " Fang said getting there attention , the things started to walk towards Fang " Oh shit!".

The gridbots raised charged Fang but were blasted back. Fang looked up to see the go busters

Lets do this " Kree said as the rangers attacked the grindbots , Axel kicked some knocking them backwards , Casey and Kree double teamed some putties , Kree shot at some Grindbots as another one was behind her. She rolled over to the right and shot the one that was behind her. Kree and Casey were almost done with the Grindbots as they saw that Axel was not doing anything. Axel had his helmet off and was eating a candy bar.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?" Casey asked

"I'm eating. Those Grondbots wore me out."

"You only destroyed two." Kree said a little irritated.

"I know right" Axel said putting his helmet on, punched a few Before joining the others

[ Transport ] all three summoned their camera blasters and opened fire destroying the grindbots.

" I think that was a trap for something " Axel said

" No shit sherlock what was your first clue " Casey snapped

" Whoa calm down guys " Axel said

" Who the fuck made you the leader " Kree sneered

" Im the red ranger " Axel snapped

" Guys" Dr.K. said over the communicator

" Fuck this " Casey said walking off

" Yea im out " Kree said walking off

The two rangers walked off in oppersite directions leaving Axel standing there wondering what just happened " Guys?" Axel said again looking sad .

Unknown to them two rangers were watching one was gold and silver with a rhino beetle design on his helmet amd gold thigh and knee pads that were armour like the other was silver and teal with a stag design with teal shoulder armor pads .

" Thoses are the rangers ?" The silver one asked " They dont seem like how Escape explained them " The gold one replied " But they must be destroyed " gold continued " Yes destroyed " The silver one said. Both rangers then left.

\- Sub dimension-

" What the hell was that ?" Escape asked " You let them get away"

" They are not a team they are weak and we didnt have orders to strike " the gold ranger said " Yeah plus we will destroy them in time " The silver one said " Why you-" Escape was cut off by Venjixx " I told them not to attack since Enter's plan is in motion " He said sternly.

\- Angel grove -

Kree and Casey were walking by the old Angel grove hospital when they suddenly heard screaming. Both rangers ran inside

\- The rangers base- 3 hours later -

" Kree and Casey are missing " Captain. Mitchell said as Axel walked into the control room

Ok but how do we find them?" Axel asked The screen switched over to a parking lot by itself as Captain Mitchell and Axel saw the two rangers and the Grindbots attacking civilians.

" Looks like they found us " Dr.K. Said " What is going on red buster deploy " Captain Mitchell then faced Axel who nodded his head.

"Two Rangers under my control, makes it so much easier to capture humans. Go Rangers capture more!" The beeroid yelled as the two attacked more. Kree grabbed a lady and slammed her to the ground. Casey grabbed one and threw then into a wall. The two brought the civilians to the alien.

"Hehehehe." The Beeroid reached for the humans as Axel fully morphed jumped out of nowhere kicking it in the stomach. The Roid moved back as he stood between it and his fellow rangers.

"Ahhh…there you are third ranger."

"Who the heck are you?"

"I am Beeroid."

Beeroid was a big robot bee like robot with one arm with three needles sticking out and a blue hand with a knife on the edge.

"Wow dude you look weird."

"I am a Woman!" Beeroid pointed her Needles at Axsl She shot three at him as he deflected them with his Binocular sword.

Casey punched Axel in the back as Kree kicked him to the ground. Kree rolled away as Casey tried to kick him and Kree trying to impale him with her binocular sword.

"Guys stop. I don't want to fight you." Asel tried to dodge their every attack but as he backed away and stared at Beeroid.

"There's no stopping me ranger. You will become my minion." She pointed her needles again at him as Axel saw them fly at him, he deflected one as it lay on the floor, He jumped grabbing it as he fell into a roll. He ran away. "After him!" Beeroid commanded. Casey and Kree chased after him as Axel slide across a parked car. He went through another parking lot as he lost them in the alleyway.

"Here I got your a needle." Axel handed the needle to Kat Manx as he was still morphed.

"I'll start quickly." The alarm from the computer went off as footage appeared of Beeroid and the rangers destroying cars on the main streets.

"Hm. since I have you two under my control, why don't one of you tell me where your base is?"

"It…is-"Axel did a front flip in the air as he kicked Beeroid in the stomach.

"Why the stomach? Why is it always the stomach!"

"Why don't me and you fight? Stop using my friends as your pets." Axsl said.

"Um…how about…NO!" Beeroid yelled out. Casey and Kree ran towards Axel as he dodged their punches and backed away.

"Sorry guys." Axel summoned his Binocular sword and swung at them both. He missed as Casey hit him in the chest with her sword. it made Axe, fly back a few inches as Kree shot her Camera blaster at him making him slam into a wall. Beeroid came in and tried to shove a needle into Axel's chest as he had a hard time dodging her.

Kree and Casey did a double kick. Axel fell to the ground he was panting really hard.

"Guys…. please…"

"There under my control red ranger. Give up"

"Never!" Axel said as he slowly got up with the help of his Sword. He got into his fight stance he pressed the weapon button. [ Its Time For Buster ] His Sword started to charge up. He hit Casey and Kree at the same time with one strike. They landed next to Beeroid. He ran forward as he hit her in the chest. They all backed away as they were on the ground. Kree and Casey demorphed.

"Asel the antidote is coming your way." Kat said as it appeared in front of him.

"How do I use it?" Assl Asked.

"Combine your weapons and hit them with it ."

"Got it" Axel opened the bottle and placed it in his combined weapon [ Its Time For Buster] . "Sorry guys." Axel aimed towards them as they began to get up, he fired his charged blast hitting both rangers a green highlight was around their heads, the both shook their heads as they were so confused.

" Huh?" Kree asked " Guys lets finish this " Axel said charging his weapon again. Kree and Casey combined their weapons and charged them up, all three rangers fired at the Beeroid destroying it .


	4. What just happend?

\- Angel Grove-

An ordinary apartment building in the old part of Angel Grove it seemed quiet a teenage schoolgirl walked towards the apartments. The apartment building was eerily quiet, the schoolgirl was a little hesitant to enter. After a couple of minutes of thinking the girl decided to enter the building. The entrance door suddenly slammed shut behind her. Screams rang out from the building.

-The Rangers Base-

The sun shined bright across the city as it was early It was Monday . A red car pulled up in front of the Base . A person got out the car the car then pulled away. He was a teenager who looked 17 as he had Brown hair spiked up, with brown eyes and pale skin. He wears a red shirt and black jacket and blue jeans.

He looked at his ID Axel The first thing Axel did was walked in through the doors. He saw the security guard directions to the main office. As he got the directions he walked to the side door down the first hallway. When Axel walked in the other two rangers Kree and Casey were waiting for him . " Ah Red buster thank you for joining us " Captain Mitchell said walking in " You called me sir " Axel said " Id still like to know what happened the other day " Kree said. " Ill fill you in later " Axel said .

" Yes we have a new problem " Dr.K. Said. Kendall brought up a video on screen, the video showed the gold and silver rangers "Looks like we have a new Ranger" Axel said as he laughed. " It appears so " Captain Mitchell said " The question is where did they get morphers from? " Kendall asked. " Probably from me " Kat said walking in " There was an explosion and two prototypes morphers were stolen in the chaos " she continued " Well...Shit" kendal said " Dont worry all will be revealed eventually " Captain Mitchell said " Anyway i have a mission for you rangers Kree and Casey i need you to to investigate a disturbance at a apartment building, Axel head to Stone Canyon theres been reports of a ranger like heroes but bug themed grasshopper themed to be exact " Captain mitchell said, all three rangers nodded " Go busters deploy " Captain Mitchell said.

" How am i ment to get there?" Axel asked " I can help with that " Kat said pushing a button revealing a robot " Meet your buddyroid cheeda nick he is cheetah themed robot who has a transformation " Kat explaiend as Nick transformed into a motorcycle " Thats awesome " Axel said " Do we get buddy roids?" Kree asked " Yes " Kat said a gorilla and rabbit robots appeared " Now the buddyroids are important that help you control your zords the buster machines " Kat explained. All three rangers nodded .

\- Sub Dimension-

Venjixx was withEscape with a male with blonde hair a scar on his left cheek he was wearing a gold shirt and silver jeans and a female with black hair wearing a silver shirt and gold jeans both of them were african descent, a buddyroid who was beetle themed stood behind them " Ahh my rangers " Venjixx said. Both ranger looked a Venjixx " Well you made us rangers " The gold ranger replied .

" Sir when can they strike ?" Escape said clearly annoyed. Her question was met with Venjixx back handing her " When im good and ready " Venjixx snapped. Escape slowly got up " Enter has a roid created and everything is going according to plan now wait and i will ask for you when im ready " Venjixx commanded " Yes lord Venjixx " Escape said teleporting away. Venjixx turned to the rangers " Return to Angel Grove in civilain form till i need you" Venjixx said, both rangers nodded and teleported away " Im surrounded by idiots!".

\- Angel Grove high-

"Who parked in my in my spot!" she yelled looking at 1967 Black Chevy Impala parked in her usual spot.

"Clam down cous its just a parking space. So you park two spaces over today no big deal," Kree said getting out of the car

" I don't care this is my spot I always park here its been that way for a year and a half," she replied as they walked towards the building. " We have to investigate that apartment building after school " Kree said, Casey nodded " Always fun " .

As they made their way in to the hallway Kree and Casey made their way to class. The class went on as usual with the students in there cluster groups and worked on their projects with Casey and Kree being a group of two until about mid class when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Hynamen opened the door and leaned out for what seemed like three minutes, when he came back in he was followed by a very stunning young girl no older than Casey . She appeared to be at lest five-foot eight, and her hair was Choclate brown and shoulder length her skin was slightly tan coupled with her almond like eyes made her appear Persian. She was wearing a simple white tank top with the word pride written in rainbow colored letters showing off her arms. Her out fit was rounded out by the skin tight jeans that more than showed off her toned yet shapely coke bottle shape that was not lost on any one in the room most of all Casey who was now utterly dumbstruck

"Class we have a new student please say hello to Mai Valentine. Miss Valentine you may join the group in the back," said as he directed her to where Casey and Kree were seated. As Mai made her way to them Casey thought the way she walked was poetry in motion.

"Hey," a voice said jarring Casey from her thoughts. "I'm Mai you?," she said all Casey could do was stare in to the green eyes of the beautiful girl in front of her as she spoke in a slight southern accent all Casey thought was Velvet her voice sounds like velvet and poetry as she continued to stare into and become lost in her eyes

"Talk to her Casey, before she thinks you're creepy," Kree whispered to Casey.

"The names Casey ...Casey Hammond .," she said in a obvious nervous voice.

"Way to go its not obvious you like her at all," Kree whispered

"I can't help it she's just a goddess and...wait how do you know I like her,". Casey whispered back.

"Ask her to lunch you goof," Kree whispered. .

"If you want her to eat with us so bad you ask her."

"Well judging by the look she's been given you and those rainbow colored letters on her shirt I'm not her type," Kree thought.

"Yeah...wait what look?"

"Ask her fool," Kree said looking rather annoyed at her cousin's shyness.

"Mai was wondering if you'd like to join us at lunch in the quad outside the cafeteria, after third period," Casey asked "...it would give you a chance to talk " she continued trying not to appear too eager.

"I'd like that," Mak said as the bell rang signaling class was over. She waved by to Casey and Kree and left for her next class.

" She's feeling you " Kree said.

"She is not. Anyway how'd you know if she was are not," Casey asked.

"Plus it helps that she's gay," she replied.

"Ok you don't know that she's a lesbian for sure. Second why would it be easy to tell if she was," she asked her eyebrow raised.

The last few periods of the day dragged on with both Casey and Kree were thinking of the apartment building they had to investigate. At the sound of the last bell Kree met up with Casey on the front steps of the school. "So Casey you ready ?" Kree said knowing the answer already as she saw her cousin waiting " Lets get this over with after all its a school night " Casey replied as they headed over to her car.

\- Angel Grove-

They had now been driving for ten minutes. " So what do we know ?" Casey asked as they drove into what was known as "Old" Angel Grove. " Well there has been at least three disappearances in the last week the most recent was two days ago a schoolgirl ' Kree answered. " So?...Do they all happen around sunset?" Casey asked " According to the reports yes they do " Kree said as they pulled into the apartment buildings parking lot .

The apartment building stood by itself isolated the place was quiet and eerily quiet. The sun was setting it looked like white smoke was rising from the building. " Weird" Kree said " Its probably dust catching whats left of the sun light " Casey said as they walked to the front entrance. The doors were wide open and broken like something had burst its way through " We on guard " Casey said as she and Kree entered . They went upto the second floor and walked along the walk way . Something caught Kree's eye it was red and green and had a fin on its back humanoid in shape its gloves and boots were black with fins and its helmet was shaped like a fish " Did you see that?" Kree said looking at Casey " See what?" Casey replied both turned to look but whatever it was had already descended the stairs and was gone .

" This place is weird " Casey said " Its kinda like were too late " Kree said " Maybe we are " Casey said. Suddenly a grey ant like creature fell into the hallway the same white smoke seen before was coming off him " Looks like we are too late " Kree said, Casey nodded " Lets morph " Casey said [ Its Morphin Time] " Lets morphin." Both girls said morphing into buster yellow and blue [ Transport ] both summoned their swords.

The creature growled and charged, both rangers jumped over the creature both landing and kicking it forward " Lets end this quick " Casey said Kree nodded both pushed the button on the side of their swords [ Its Time For Buster ] the blades began to glow green as they charged up. The creature charged both rangers charged the creature and slashed it across the chest , the creature roared and fell face first exploding .

\- Sub Dimension-

" YOU FAILED AGAIN !" Venjixx roared slapping Enter " Those Go busters are getting annoying".

Enter looked up at Venjixx " My lord it wasnt the go busters " he said, Venjixx glared at him " What!?" Venjixx said anger showing " It was these two weird creatures they called themselfes amazons " Enter said. Venjixx suddenly kicked Enter " Leave now ".

Enter quickly left , Escape looked at Venjixx " Useless losing to something other then the rangers both of you better not fail me again got it! " Venjixx commanded Escape nodded.


	5. GES ARMOR ZONE PART 1

A camera suddenly turns on , and two people can be see one female and one male .

" This is Wilford Warfstache of Team X " Wilford says his pink mustache twitching as he talks

" Tonight is once again a Amazon hunt you know the team our cameragirl JokersKat -" the camera spins around to reveal a young mid 20's woman with a persian skin tone long pink hair with a streak of green in it with blue eyes shes wearing a blue seth rollins t shirt and jeans. She waves to the camera before turning it back to warfstache " And my lovely co host Phoebe Braxton who is power rider Para-DX and last but not least our very own amazon known as Alpha a.k.a. Kelsey Roode " Warstache says .

" Thats right and now its time for the hunt " Phoebe says as she and Warfstache walk over to some vespa scooters JokersKat following close behind " Remember to like , subscribe , follow and share us " Warfstache says the three get on scooters and head to their destination . A police officer is walking along when Warfstache suddenly knocks him over " What the fuck are you doing ?" The police officer says " We know your an amazon " Phoebe says " No no no im not " the police officer pleads vains on his neck start to show " Ooooooh here it comes " JokersKat says from behind the camera " No no no" The poilce officer says as he changes into a gold goblin like creature .

The team speeds off with the amazon chasing them " Kelsey your up " Warfstache says, Kelsey nods placing her driver on her waist. The three speed past her JokersKat getting off her scooter quickly to get a better angel of the fight as the creature comes into view " AMAZON" Kelsey screams turning a lever on her driver and morphing into a red and green fish like humaniod creature with black fish spiked gloves and boots ( Google amazons Alpha ) with green compound eyes. The creature roared and charges at Alpha, Alpha runs and gives it a running knee knocking it back before punching it repeatedly .

The creature back hands Alpha before charging alpha. Alpha kicks the creature away before turning the lever again [ VIOLENT PUNISH!] Alpha charges punching the creature repeatedly before slashing it with her left hand then punches through the creature with her right. The creature turns into black goop as Kelsey de morphs and the camera turns back to Warfstache and Phoebe " Maybe next time ill join the fight " Phoebe says " Hes maybe anyway this footage was presented to you by your friends Team X! And remember to like, subscribe , follow and share and if your not down with us " Warfstache says " We've got two words for ya " Phoebe says as the camera footage goes to static .

\- Rangers base-

" What the fuck was that !" Dr.K says turning to Kendall. " That would be the killing of another of the amazon race " Captain Mitchell says walking in " Amazons?" Dr.K. Asked. " For about 5 years for so we had the emergence of the Bugster's and about two years before that the Amazons emerged " Captain Mitchell explained, Kendal looked at Dr.K. " So? Do we handle this ?" She asked " Unfortunately yes we do see our base has its own unit fighting the Bugsters known as C.R. And we have to handle everything else for now " Captain Mitchell said. Dr.K. And Kendall nodded. " I'll call the go busters " Kendal says " No not yet wait till this Team X show up again then we will deploy the Go Busters " Captain Mitchell says he then walks out of the control room.

\- Angel Grove-

Two women on their bikes are stopped by the city sign one bike is yellow with pink spike with orange eyes, the other was red and green with orange eyes, one of the women was short about 5 foot 5 with long brown hair and hazel eyes she girl wearing a black G.n.r. t-shirt and faded blue jeans. The other girl was wearing her favorite black jeans and boots , blue mid drift top and her blue denim jacket " So this is Angel grove ?" One girl said " Sharpay you think your brother Ryan is here ?" The other girl asked. Sharpay nodded " Yes star he is " She continued " Then lets go " Star said Riding off , Sharpay following shortly after .

\- Abandoned radio studio - next day -

JokersKat sat behind a computer checking the Team X channel and social media pages. Her main camera and back up go pro were on the desk behind her, Warfstache was sleeping Phoebe was playing her videogame and Kelsey was eating her weird yogurt supplement thing.

" We've 10,000 new followers since yesterday " JokersKat said " Thats good " Phoebe said not looking up from her game " Sooner i eliminate the amazons the better " Kelsey said bitterly " Don't worry we will " JokersKat said " When Warfstache recruited me for this it was just us then me and Phoebe and now were together as a team " JokersKat said " And you and Phoebe are our hardest hitters " Warfstache said walking in .

\- Rangers base- C.R. Area -

" Phew thats the last one " Jessikah said dropping the last of the boxes in the new C.R. Area in the go buster base " Yes it was nice of the Go buster millitary department to give us this " Poppy said carrying some bags .

Jessikah said as the conference desk in the centre of the room. Jessikah placed the Mighty Action X gashat on the table " We need a new Ex-Aid " Jessikah said " I miss spike " Poppy said, Jessikah nodded " We should start searching and we better call snipe " Jessikah said. Poppy looked down, Jessikah sighed .

\- Angel Grove-

It was just your average weekday afternoon in downtown Angel Grove Life in the city in is as bustling as ever, Office workers are seen enjoying their lunch, young children are seen playing underneath the hot sun, while students are seen alighting buses that will take them to their respective schools and campuses for their afternoon classes. Yes, it is indeed an average day in Angel Grove...

…until this happens.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside.

The City soon dissolves into chaos, with people fleeing on either foot or their vehicles from the doomed skyscraper, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Police sirens echoed throughout the area as law enforcers and rescue workers rushed into what has left of the skyscraper, only for a ball of purple energy to crash against the parked emergency response vehicles once both policemen and rescue workers had flocked the skyscraper's ruins.

BOOM!

Chunks of flesh and metal were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die! For today your reign in this city is over!"

Hovering above the chaos is a monstrosity like no other. Colored pitch black, as dark as night, it is literally a mix between a man and a beetle, humanoid in shape, it had a head like a beetle with pincers and what appears to be teeth protruding from its head. A noticeable, beetle shaped buckle is present on the creature's waist, with a pair of glowing red eyes on the buckle's "face."

The beetle creature laughed again as he saw the police officers scrambling underneath him, aiming their pistols at him. Purple energy began to cackle between its Pincers as a purple energy ball was formed between them.

"Fire!" a police officer commanded, "Shoot that thing off the sky!"

The officers fired their pistols, sending bullets after bullets at the beetle creature. But much to his sick amusement, the bullets did nothing but tickle the beetle creature.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," the beetle creature scoffed, "Eat this!"

The beetle creature launched his energy ball at the policemen, obliterating them upon impact much to the horror of the other policemen surrounding the area.

"Just what the fuck is that thing?!" the commanding police officer cursed, before he turned his attention towards his men, "Retreat! We need some backup to take on this guy!"

The beetle creature, seeing that the policemen underneath it are retreating, lets out another maniacal chuckle, charging more purple energy into his pincers before unleashing a volley of energy balls from his pincers. The retreating policemen on the ground are helpless as they were reduced into piles of smoldering chunks of flesh and bone from the energy balls and their resulting explosion.

Satisfied with its massacre, the bat creature slowly lands on the ground, reveling on the destruction around him as he laughed even louder.

Sharpay stared in confusion as people ran past her knocking her down.


	6. Armor zone part 2

Suddenly an image of a young man with long messy black hair flashed in front of Sharpay's eyes. He wore nothing but tattered shorts, with a white and red version of the device on his waist the same as the one resting on her waist. The man crosses his arms in front him.

"A…" the man growled, throwing his arms apart, "…MA…" he continued, crossing his arms again, "…ZON!" the man finished, throwing his arms apart again.

Suddenly the man's eyes glowed red as a series of echoed "AMAZON!" yells are heard in the background. And with a flash of white light, the man is no more – he is replaced with a much more organic version of the humanoids that Thy saw on the diagram, colored green with a yellow torso, while his head became that of a monstrous monitor lizard's, colored dark green with red stripes, with a pair of bulging red eyes that completed the look. Wrapped around the man's neck is a white scarf that flows along the wind.

Immediately the transformed man jumped into the air, before landing on the ground and crossing his arms repeatedly in front of him.

"Gii! Gii! Gii!" the transformed man yelled.

'What on Earth was that…' Sharpay questioned in her mind as the image fades out, and seconds later another image appears in front of her eyes.

The image depicts the transformed man fighting against an opponent, its features obscured by the shadows. The transformed man slashes his opponent several times with his sharp claws, yelling the same "Gii! Gii! Gii!" call as he does so, before with a final slash his opponent was thrown backwards.

"Gii! Gii! Gii!" the transformed man yelled, crossing his arms repeatedly, before he jumped into the air.

Energy began to accumulate on his right hand as the transformed man descended rapidly upon his opponent, his claws ready to tear the opponent apart.

"Super Dai Setsudan!" the transformed man yelled as he slashed through the opponent with his claws, literally splitting it into half in a brutal display of blood, sparks, and fire.

'Holy fuck!' Sharpay cursed in her thoughts as the image fades away.

Suddenly She doubled over in pain, the surge of electricity running through her body becoming more and more intense, causing her to yell out in pain. And seconds later it all stopped. The device stopped surging energy into Her body, and the young girl became silent as she lies down on the floor, unconscious from her ordeal.

(Cue BGM: Excite by Daichi Muira )

As the green energy emitted by Thy's body died out, the Beetle Amazon got a full glimpse of what they're up against.

A being of techno-organic nature now stood in Sharpay's place, colored green with red striped accents on the shins, the shoulders, and on the sides and the back of her head. More of the red stripes are seen on the torso, forming a ribcage-like design, while small, green spikes are seen sticking out from the being's backbone. The being's head is feral looking, resembling that of a monitor lizard's, with a gaping, beak-like jaw, bulging red eyes, and a yellowish stalk that ends in a small, red light sticking out from the forehead. Spikes are also seen sticking out from the being's forearms and ankles, while razor-sharp claws made themselves known on the being's fingers.

"It's too late," the Amazon gasped as she saw the being in front of her, "Cultivation Type has been awakened." The beetle amazon looked at Omega , "Omega's still in its imperfect stage. I still have a chance to defeat it!" It continues

Before the Amazon could say anything else, suddenly the being lunges forward, slashing the Beetle Amazon across the chest before giving out a powerful roundhouse kick onto the Amazon's head. Turning her attention towards the fallen Amazon the being immediately jumped onto the Beetle Amazon's body, punching the Amazon's face repeatedly with her fists.

"What's going on?" Sharpay gasped as she kept on punching the Amazon, "I…I have no control of my body whatsoever!"

Once she had finished punching the Amazon's face, the being forced the beetle to her feet, landing another punch onto the Amazon's already bloody and battered face, before tossing the Beetle Amazon over her shoulder.

"How did I do that?!" Sharpay wondered as she saw the downed Amazon in front of her, "I never did any martial arts in my life…how on Earth did I do that move?!"

"You bitch!" the Beetle Amazon cursed as he flew towards the being, "You'll pay for that!"

The being quickly turned her attention towards the incoming Beetle Amazon, who is now firing a series of purple energy balls from its pincers . The balls went straight towards the being, who nimbly rolled out of the way, causing the balls to hit the concrete floor instead. The Beetle Amazon kept on firing his energy balls while the being kept on dodging, numerous smoldering craters has been created from where the energy balls had made impact.

"Die, bitch!" the Beetle Amazon yelled, firing a huge energy ball from its pincers towards the being.

"Oh crap!" Sharpay gasped as she saw the incoming attack, but the being that's now in control of her body wouldn't have any of it.

The being easily caught the incoming energy ball with her hands, struggling with the staggering amount of energy for a moment, before she easily crushes the energy ball with her bare hands, shocking the Beetle Amazon. Suddenly the being jumped into the air, shocking the Beetle Amazon even more, and within seconds the being has landed onto his back.

"Get off me!" the Beetle Amazon yelled as the being grabbed onto his back firmly, "Get off me you bitch!"

The being replied to the Beetle Amazon's request by grabbing onto his left wing, crushing it tightly to the point of blood pouring out from the joint that connected the wing and the Beetle Amazon's back, before with a loud tug the wing was torn apart in a bloody display, causing the Beetle Amazon to cry out in sheer agony as he descended down from the sky.

As the Beetle Amazon crash landed onto the ground, the being leapt off the kaijin's back at the last second and grabbing its throat, "No! No! Please! Have mercy!" the Beetle Amazon begged.

The being complied, slowly loosening up her grip on the Amazon's neck…only to use her left fist to punch straight through the Beetle Amazon's body, causing the kaijin to let out a screech of agony. The being then tossed the Beetle Amazon aside, before she jumped on top of the beetle once again.

Opening up her beak-like mouth, the being took a huge bite onto the Amazon's neck, severing her carotid artery and causing black blood to leak out from the kaijin's neck.

"Fuck, oh fuck!," Thy cursed as she bit off a huge chunk of the Amazon's neck, "What the fuck did I just do?!"

The being jumped off from the mortally wounded Amazon's body, before she forcefully grabbed onto the Amazon's belt buckle and tore it off, crushing the device with her bare hands. A ghastly black smoke was emitted by the fallen Amazon's body, revealing a bloody and dying lady in her place, a huge portion of her neck missing and a sizeable pool of blood underneath her.

(BGM ends)

Sharpay was instantly horrified on what she had just done.

"Did I do that?!" She gasped as she saw the dying lying lady near her, "Did I…tore off a piece of that woman's neck?! Dear God…what have I become?"

The lady coughed up a few globs of blood, and she is no more. The neck wound that the being had inflicted on her has proven to be too much for her. Seeing that the woman near her has breathed her last breath, the being tossed the now damaged belt buckle near her corpse, landing perfectly on the deceased lady's abdomen.

"No!" A man called out as he transformed into a Bat Amazon, he had recovered his bearings a few moments ago just to see his partner die in front of his eyes. Immediately rage began to pool up within the Bat Amazon, the creature glaring hatefully at the being that has killed his girlfriend, "You'll pay for this, bitch!"

As the Bat Amazon limped his way towards the being, suddenly a red streak appeared out of nowhere and tackled the Bat Amazon to the ground.

"You'll be dealing with me now, batty boy."

Standing on top of the Bat Amazon is a being identical to Sharpay's, only red in color with green, feral-looking striped accents on the arms, legs, and head and a silver torso with the same molded muscles as Sharpay's. The spikes on the being's back and forearms are more prominent than Sharpay's and are black in color, the same color as the being's gauntlets, claws, shin-guards, kneepads, and boots. The being's head is also much more feral-looking, with bulging green eyes and a green light on its forehead stalk. On the being's waist is a belt identical to Thy's, only with green lights instead of red.

"You…you're the Wild Type! Alpha!" the Bat Amazon gasped as he saw who had attacked him.

"You bet your fucking ass I am," the red being replied in a female voice, "Now…it's hunting time."

The Bat Amazon swung a punch towards the red being, only for her to parry it easily with her right hand, before her left hand lunges in for the offensive.

*STAB*

The Bat Amazon's eyes widen as he saw the red being's left hand has literally plunged itself into his abdomen, before with a mighty tug, the red being pulled out the Bat Amazon's intestines in a bloody and gory display. The red being then kicked the now dead Bat Amazon to the ground, before she crushes the bat kaijin's belt buckle, forcing him to revert back into The man in a wisp of black smoke.

"Another one done and dusted," the red being said, tossing away the intestines near the man's corpse.

Sharpay watched the unfolding events in front of her eyes in sheer horror. What has she gotten herself into this time? She was never able to activate the belt ever since she had gotten it now she...had used that strange device…she has transformed into a bloodthirsty monster who had just brutally killed someone, and she had just saw a being similar to her committing an equally brutal murder in front of her eyes. To be fair, one was killing people the other was certain to have started killing people who has the capability to transform into monstrous beings, but in the end, they're also human beings like her.

Slowly regaining control of herself but still stuck in her techno-organic form, Thy slowly walked away from the scene, her mind trying to get a gist on what is going on right now, while at the same time trying to forget the brutality that she has just did. And then suddenly, a female voice called out for her from behind.

"Yo."

Thy slowly turned around to see the red being standing in front of her, blood still dripping down from the hand that she used to disembowel The amazon earlier.

"You're Omega, right?" the being asked.

Sharpay remained silent. She has no idea what the being in front of her is talking about and honestly, she doesn't want to know. She just wanted to go home, back to the safety of her apartment.

"I'm asking you again, are you Omega?" the being asked again.

Still refusing to answer the being's question, Sharpay slowly turned around and walked away from the scene, her head hung low and her mind still processing what she's just gone through. But apparently Sharpay's reluctance and silence has enraged the red being, causing her to clench her fists in anger.

"If I can't get an answer from you the proper way," the red being said as she jumped into the air, "Then I'll force one out in a fight!"

Roaring aloud, the red being lunges towards Sharpay, her claws ready to inflict some damage. But just as the red being is about to land a blow, suddenly Sharpay turned around and parries the incoming slash with her right arm, deflecting the red being away from her.

The two transformed beings are now face-to-face once again, with the red being ready for a battle, and the transformed Sharpay, despite her reluctance, the same mysterious force that overtook her earlier has taken control of her suit once again and she's now ready to defend herself. A battle of epic proportions is in the air…Now face-to-face with Alpha, the transformed Sharpay was forced to fight against her , with Alpha demanding an answer from her regarding her transformed state, and the force that is in control of her body compelling her to fight… JokersKat was running around the two creating a circling camera shot before getting to a safe distance but still able to get good shots.

The transformed Sharpay lets out a growl as it lunges forward, her claws all brandished and ready to sink themselves into her opponent's flesh. Alpha easily tip-toed away from the incoming attack, before jumping away from a slash from Her claws. The red being is surprisingly calm and nimble despite her feral appearance, as she once again avoided another swipe from Omega's claws with an acrobatic jump.

Landing on the ground on both feet, Alpha quickly regains her composure, a mocking grin can be seen on his monstrous visage. Extending her right hand towards the constantly growling Omega, Alpha made a slight taunting gesture, challenging Sharpay to attack her once again.

"Come at me,," Alpha taunted.

Shapray lets out a loud growl, before she made another charge towards Alpha.

"No! No! No!" Shapay's mind ran wild as she struggled to control herself, only to fail miserably as the force controlling her body has already set it's sight in attacking Alpha, "What are you doing, You should be on your way home! Come on, snap out of this!"

But the next thing that Sharpay saw, is Alpha's right boot coming towards her face.

"Oh fucking shit."

Alpha's right boot slammed itself straight onto Omega's lower jaw, sending her flying several meters away before landing on the cold hard pavement with a slight thud. Before Omega could get up and regain her composure, Alpha had leapt towards her and slammed her left knee against her torso, pinning her on the ground.

"Now answer me, are you Omega?" Alpha asked as she increases her weight on her left knee, pinning the struggling Omega even further, "Or just some Amazon scum who got its dirty hands on Omega's Amazons Driver? Because if I could recall, you don't look like Omega."

Sharpay could only reply with a series of growls and grunts as she continues to struggle underneath Alpha's weight.

"Not good enough," Alpha shook her head, before she slowly raises her right fist into the air, "Now to finish you off and take your Driver so that someone with more worth can use it…"

"Alpha, stop it."

A startled Alpha looked up to see the a man dressed like a millitary captain walk upto them

" Thats enough " He said. Alpha scoffed and walked off The man then proceeds to wrap his fingers on Sharpay's belt buckle, before slowly and gently pulling the device off her waist. As the belt buckle detaches from her body, a greenish glow began to overwhelm Sharpay, before it faded away to reveal her naked human form, looking clearly fatigued, bruised, and beaten.

Immediately the Man was thrown aback by Her appearance.

'Holy shit!' He cursed inside his mind, 'A young woman…how on Earth did she came across Omega's Amazons Driver?'

"Uhhh…" suddenly Sharpay lets out a weak groan from her mouth, her eyes slowly opening, "Where am I? What happened?" She then took a glance at the The man sitting next to her, "Who…who are you?"

The Man was about to introduce himself, when suddenly he heard sirens echoing from a distance.

The police are coming.

'Crap,' the Man's mind cursed again. If he and Thy didn't leave the area immediately, they might have to deal with law enforcement officers…and that's the last thing that the German wanted.

"I'll explain later," the Man said as he slowly hoisted Sharpay onto his back, "But for now, just trust me, okay?"

Still worn out from her earlier experience, Thy could only gave a weak nod as she held onto the Man's back.

As the first few police cars entered the area, the Man quickly slipped away into the darkness, carrying Sharpay with him. Shortly after they had left the Go Busters arrived at the scene and were confused to find nothing.


End file.
